


The Party, Ch1

by blackjack419



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack419/pseuds/blackjack419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP, friends playing DnD when something magic happens. Or will happen, whenever i get back to this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party, Ch1

Chapter 1

Jogging. Gotta jog faster. Just a little faster. Bus stop is half a block away. A third. Even closer.

Yup. That sorta half jog people do cuz they gotta get where they’re going but don’t wanna look like a idiot and run? Oh yea…jogging to the bus stop in the rain…best day ever…

“…I feel so all alone/ No one’s gonna fix me when I’m broke/ How do you cry with inanimate eyes?/ You’re never gonna smile with the way that you are…”

I tug my earbuds out as I slouch onto the bus stop bench. An out-of-date movie poster stares at me to my right. Man, when were the Avengers still in theaters?

Through the night drizzle I can see hazy lights from the street lamps and passing cars zooming by, lights shining on the slippery road like halos.

Where the hell is the bus? Jeez, I hope I didn’t miss it like yesterday.

But sure enough, I can juussst make out a bus a couple blocks away, a distinct scribble of lit-up identification all MTA buses have. 

‘Cept it’s not flashing back and forth between its destination and route.

Which means it’s not in service. 

Ahh…nipples. Well that’s just great. 

Vrhmmmm-vrhmmmm

My phone vibrates and the screen lights up. New text message? Awesome! I’m loved!

It’s from Luciana. Crazy Columbiana. Not so much love.

Ah well. Already late. What else could happen if I read it?

\--Call me when you get this. Don’t give me the usual BS that you’re on your way here because I know you’re late. Like always. Call ASAP! It’s important—  
Who the hell wastes good grammar on a text message? Dial it up…hope she’s in a good mood…maybe pray a little…nah, she’s gonna bit my head off…  
Brnnng…Brnnng…Brnnng… “—Hello? Danny? You there?”

“Uh, yea Luce. I called you, remember. So…uh…whassup? I’m on my way in right now. In fact, I’m almost at the workshop now, and I-"

“—Cut the crap, I know you’re still waiting for the bus. Dios mios, I know you’re always late, but why today of all days? You really can’t help yourself? Christ Danny, if we Gabe didn’t play his friends, you’d be out a month ago. íDate prisa de una puta blanco vez y llegar hasta aquí! I’m gonna skin your white ass if  
Hello I’m gonna


End file.
